Jacqueline Tempest
jacqueline "jacky" tempest is the daughter of the jabberwock from lewis carroll's through the looking-glass, and what alice found there, though more specifically from the nonsense poem the jabberwocky'.'' she's someone with a natural talent for all things involving mischief and trickery, and being a once resident of wonderland, has that kind of ''mad ''flair to her -- but obviously this isn't who she is completely, of course. on the topic of destiny and how jacky herself feels about it, she really doesn't care! not at all, actually. in fact, she's somewhat welcoming her destiny with open wings and doesn't seem to be fighting against it either -- though perhaps it's some facade she puts up to hide something more... who knows? she is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only original character made by '''lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality and traits *jacky has a reputation of being a troublemaking misfit at the school and is how she's viewed by both the student body and staff members. **there is some "logic" as to why she is viewed in such a way. for one, she is the daughter of the jabberwocky, who is described as a "wild and cruel beast" -- and it's very clear that jacky herself has inherited her old man's wildness. **she gets in trouble often with teachers for being an obnoxious disruption during classes and is quite familiar with the headmaster's office + detention (gold threading is like, her main talent probably). **jacky herself is aware of her reputation around the school and she, for one, wears it around with pride -- she enjoys being a troublemaker and causing havoc for people whenever she wants to because she can and will. **she loves using colorful insults and she's someone who has mastered the art of sarcasm and snark quite well kaden wishes he could ever -- she has quite the sharp tongue, overall. *she isn't very social and is usually a loner-kind of person -- it's not as if people really want to approach her anyways, and she makes herself seem unapproachable in the first place (with the way she dresses, etc). **she's usually content about the lack of friends, but sometimes she does lament on her lack of friends and her overall lack of a "friendly disposition" that would make people want to befriend her in the first place. **she's actually quite socially awkward under her usual snark and sharp tongue. *she loves pranks and pranking other people -- she's just a fan of trickery and mischief in general and takes pleasure in inflicting it on poor, unsuspecting students that happen to cross her path. *she often rambles a lot and goes on tangents quite often -- even without realizing that she's actually doing it in the first place! she basically loves talking and can't seem to close her mouth, especially when she's trying to get on someone's nerves. *she likes annoying people through her own odd antics and "mind games" to see how people react. *despite her small size, she is spella intimidating when it comes to both her physical appearance (which she purposely makes herself to look like a dragon-like beast despite being able to shapeshift herself to have a more human form) and the overall aura people can get from her. **she's basically unapproachable-looking most of the time which is one of the reasons why she doesn't have a lot of friends. *she acts tough and is tough, and she doesn't put up with other people's petty or pathetic bullschist. physical appearance *jacky's favorite physical appearance that she usually uses (which is how she looks in her art) is a anthromorphic, dragon-like humanoid with dull green skin/scales. *her facial features are described as... **she has a very thin and triangularly shaped face with skeletal-like features. ***her mouth, filled with sharp teeth, can unhinge like that of a skull's. ***she also has a long, sharp-pointed tongue that she often sticks out. **very wide yet sullen eyes eyes with thin eyebrows (the right eyebrow having a slit through it) ***the scleras of the eyes are a gold color while the irises are red and slit-shaped. ***super heavy eyebags as a result of jacky never sleeping. ever. **she has scraggly, fin-like frill features on the side of her face (idk what theyre called i couldve sworn i knew what they were oops). **dark green horns potruding from her head. *her dark-aquamarine hair is cut short and styled to the side. *her shoulders and elbows have spike-like features potruding from them. *she's very short, being only 5 ft. and 3 in (which includes the horns!). interests and hobbies *'pranks + jokes' **she's the self-proclaimed "prankster queen". *'activites involving fire' **she does like setting things on fire whenever she has a chance to. **she also likes working with pyrotechnics -- though she isn't actually qualified to work with pyrotechnics however... *'science' **she actually has a major soft spot for chemythstry! it's something that she doesn't usually admit to others easily but it is something she's very interested in -- more specifically with experimenting with formulas and seeing what she can come up with. **she has the table of elements ingrained in her memory. *'knives + knife whittling' *'just weapons in general actually. especially sharp and pointy ones (please keep this girl away from sharp and pointy weapons)' *'graffiti + street art' **'a lot of property on school grounds have been tagged by jacky in some form or shape. *'cryptography fairy tale - through the looking-glass, and what alice found there how the story goes wikipedia article wikipedia article (jabberwocky poem) how does jacqueline come into it? *before the jabberwock was locked away in the urn cairn, jacqueline was concieved through wonderlandian magycks and nonsensical ways. *jacqueline is destined to become the next jabberwock and to appear in the nonsense poem. *she's very aware of her part ending with what she presumes is her being beheaded, but she doesn't seem to care too much about that fact -- in fact, she seems to open that outcome with open wings. Category:Wonderlandian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Lesbian Category:English Category:Alice in Wonderland